The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing interactive assistance with purchase decision-making. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for enabling users to make purchase decisions by offering step-by-step interactive assistance.
Purchasing decisions can benefit from a structured approach. In particular, a person with a sudden influx of cash—receiving an unexpected bonus, winning a lottery, or inheriting a fortune from a wealthy relative—may experience a difficulty in deciding how to spend the money. Such a person may engage in impulsive spending and squander the money. Careful financial planning is beneficial to ensure that the spender receives the maximum benefit from the money.
The spender may need the outside assistance most when purchasing goods or services, because the purchase decision-making may involve processing a large amount of information. For example, the spender may have to first choose a purchase category—e.g., shopping, travel, invest, etc. Under each category, there may be numerous subcategories, brands, options, or choices for the spender to choose from, each with a further list of countless smaller sub-subcategories, etc.
The purchase decision-making process may further involve comparisons between these numerous different purchase categories and subcategories, their prices and distinct features. It may also involve comparisons between different sellers and service providers.
As the purchase decision-making process progresses toward a final selection by the spender, information on the spender's personal preference in increasingly greater detail may need to be incorporated into the process. Ideally, the purchase decision-making process should be able to take into account the fine details of the spender's personal preference as much as possible. Simultaneously, it should also be able to look up and compare as many purchase categories/subcategories and sellers/service providers as possible.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for providing interactive assistance to a spender on his or her purchase decision-making based on input and information from both the spender and sellers/service providers.